You're Never Alone
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: It's been several days after both Thackery Earwicket/March Hare and Nivens McTwisp/White Rabbit lost their families. Soon, the two rabbits find that their not as alone as alone as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**PS. Because this is the sequel to "The Story of the hare" and "The Story of the White Rabbit", if you try to read this without reading those, it won't make as much sense. You can, I suppose. It'll just make more sense to you and I won't have to explain everything for those who are too lazy to read the beginning. I will write ONESHOTS soon, but first, I have to get the hare and the rabbit together and take care of the prequel to "Alice in Wonderland." BE PATIENT AND READ! **

**PSS. The squiggles are page breaks that go to a different part. It'll start off with the hare and what he's going through and the squiggles are signaling that we are now following the white rabbit. Just letting you know. **

Several days went by since young Thackery Earwicket had made friends out of The Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp and the two dormice. Not once had there been a knock on the door from the dreadful Knave of Hearts seeking the escaped hare. As baffling as it was, the friends were relieved by the Knave giving up the search. Thackery's legs had healed quite well and he grew quite comfortable in his new home. As more days progressed, he became more and more secure in just being himself to a level he hadn't even taken to in the hills. He had consumed more sugar and more honey, substances that are not quite recommended for rabbits of any kind, and he made it the more obvious he would not stop consuming them.

He was becoming more hyper and jittery and discovered, he had always been like this, but his mother's hand kept his, what was proving to be a type of insanity in proper order. However, Tarrant found amusement in Thackery's quirks that he did not want to keep him repressed or make him feel like he had to change or be different. Both dormice, the Dormouse and Mallymkun rather enjoyed Thackery's eccentricity and brought entertainment to tea time, especially.

It was an early morning when Thackery as quietly as he could without waking the Dormouse, crept down the stairs to make a morning cup of tea. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he discovered Tarrant looking what seemed to be his finest suit and a fine collection of spools of thread fashioned across his chest. From the looks of the steaming cups on the table, Tarrant had already made tea for the both of them.

"What'rya doin?" Thackery asked hopping up into a chair. Tarrant smiled wide.

"Oh, I knew I could catch you before I left!" he announced excitedly. "Hare, how would you like to accompany me to the White Queen's castle?" he asked as Thackery scooped spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his tea cup.

"Fer what?" Thackery replied, he ear twitching as he took a drink of his tea.

"Well, the Queen recently went through something terrible, you see. Her daughter, the young princess Lily was kidnapped, but brought back. Now, she is throwing a celebration in honor of her daughter's safe return and I would just love to introduce you to Queen Mirana." The hatter explained. "Will you join me?"

"She wouldn't woont to meet me! Why would she woont to meet me?" Thackery asked.

"Because you are a wonderful little bunny who can do wonders in a kitchen." Tarrant said. This was true. Thackery had shown off his cooking skills to Tarrant who was amazed that a young hare could possess such an excellent culinary talent. "_And _you could possibly make something for her, like maybe…your special tea cakes?"

"The queen…eating my cakes?" Thackery asked excitedly pulling on his long ears. Tarrant nodded knowing that his little friend grew more and more anxious at the thought of the White Queen herself sampling on his own recipe.

"I hafta make new batch right noow!" Thackery yelled, his bright yellow eyes sparkling with delight and he sprang out of the chair and to the pantry to pull out the ingredients haphazardly. Tarrant chuckled. Thackery threw bags of sugar and baking powder onto the counter and dragged out a large sack of flour. Like a bolt of lightning he dashed around the kitchen pulling out spoons and bowls and measuring cups and tossing them all onto the counter, at this point he didn't really put any regards into not waking up the still sleeping Dormouse and Mallymkun.

"Was' all the chatta' down 'ere?" Mallymkun sleepily came down the stairs.

"Cake is a very good thing to bake." Her father answered only to go back to sleep.

"Cake?" she asked looking to Tarrant for an answer.

"The Hare is making his tea cakes for Queen Mirana for a party today." He replied. Mallymkun smiled and let out a little squeak.

"Can I go to the party? I'll wear my best dress!" Mally squeaked with delight as she hopped back up the stairs.

"If I go to the party, it'd be like Cinderella going to the ball in her pumpkin." Dormouse said, falling right back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Thackery quickly mixed the ingredients muttering, 'stir, stir, stir' under his breath. Tarrant opened the oven door as the eager hare quickly, but efficiently poured the cake batter into a custom pan. The pan had nine square spaces designed especially for the little cakes. After pouring out all the batter, Thackery practically tossed the pan into the oven and plopped down on the floor exhausted.

"Noow, they bake at three hoondred degrees for fifteen minutes." He said lying down on the hard floor.

"Very good, Thackery. Very good." Tarrant said applauding his friends' efforts.

Fifteen minutes later, Thackery carefully put on his rather large green oven mits, opened the oven door and slowly took out the pan of freshly baked tea cakes. All that was left to do was frost them and the four friends could leave for the party.

As Thackery pulled out the frosting to pour into a bowl, Mallymkun came down the stairs in a small and simple white dress.

"What do think of it?" she asked sweetly.

"Let me see, Mally." Tarrant said putting his hand to the floor. Mally quickly ran onto his palm. He raised her up and looked her over and gave her a smile. "You look positively lovely, Mally."

"'Atta?" Mallymkun asked. "Is it safe for daddy, me, and the 'Are to go with you? What if the Knave finds us?" she asked timidly.

"No, Mally. We'll be safe. The siege of the rodent population has been withdrawn, taken away you see. So, you three are no longer in any danger." Tarrant replied. Mally nodded and noticed that Thackery had stopped icing the cakes.

""Are, you a'right?" Mally asked. Thackery nodded. Then he shook his head.

"If oonly my family had survived a few moore weeks." Thackery said sadly getting back to icing the cakes.

"I have an excellent idea!" Tarrant exclaimed. "Let's change the subject! Mally, I think you could use a hat to go with that stunning dress of yours."

"Would you make one for me, 'Atta?" she asked happily.

"Why of course I would. I'll get right on it." Tarrant said pulling out some white thread and some scrap of white lace. In no time at all, he had snipped together a little lace hat with small white ribbon strings.

"Oh, 'Atta! I love it!" Mally exclaimed, carefully taking the hat and placing it gently upon her head. She tied the two white ribbons into a bow under her chin and looked at herself in a hand mirror than Tarrant presented to her. "I look beautiful."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Tarrant replied sweetly.

"Cake are doone!" Thackery proclaimed arranging them neatly on a plate.

"Alright, I'll get the cart and the Dormouse and we'll be on our way." Tarrant said. Because the Dormouse was so large and really had no strength to carry himself all the way to the castle in Marmoreal, Tarrant had put together a cart in which to put him along.

Tarrant hoisted the Dormouse into the wooden cart and placed his hat on top of his long red wavy hair.

"Got the cakes?" Tarrant asked as they all walked out of the house.

"Yup!" Thackery replied with a little laugh as he held the tray of tea cakes for the queen.

And with that, the friends were off for the celebration.

Several days had gone by and Nivens McTwisp did not once think about the execution of his family. He was much too busy with his new job as page of the White Queen and making sure that Lily had proper supervision. Queen Mirana was now trying to spend more time with her daughter and when she finally felt comfortable she decided to throw a party in honor of her daughter.

"McTwisp!" Lily called from her bedroom.

"Yes, princess?" he asked taking a bow before fully entering her room. She was wearing an elegant white dress adorned with pearl drops and rhinestones. Nivens eyes grew wide.

"Does this dress look nice for the party today?" she asked twirling around.

"You would look beautiful in anything, Lily." He replied blushing. Lily looked at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Nivens." She replied. Nivens stood there in the doorway admiring the Princess. She was a beautiful treasure to him. He was her sole protector and would die for her. Although there was that species problem between them, Nivens was still ever confident that he would one day take Princess Lily's hand. He stood there watching her twirl and admiring herself in her tall vanity mirror and he sighed. She glanced over at him.

Nivens cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Uh, your mother summons you, my princess." Nivens announced. He had almost completely forgotten why he had come up to her bedroom in the first place.

"Alright. It's almost time for the party." Lily said dancing out the room and skipping down the hall. Nivens sighed once more at her grace. "Nivens, you coming?" she called.

"Oh, yes!" he said hopping down the hallway behind her to the throne room where the elegant White Queen Mirana waited.

"Oh Lily!" Mirana said standing up off of her throne to get a better look at her daughter. "Don't you just look lovely." She complimented giving her a hug.

"You wanted to see me, mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, well, our guests our beginning to arrive and I thought that you would like to greet them with me." Mirana replied. Lily nodded. "Alright. Oh, and McTwisp. I am told that rather special guests will be joining us and I would really like you to meet them. So, would you mind very much staying with us?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind it at all, my queen. Is Charles joining us?" Nivens asked.

"Yes, he will. He is still preparing himself. I swear, my own son spends more time fixing his hair than I do fixing mine." Mirana joked. The three of them laughed.

"What are you all laughing about?" The White Knight, Charles asked as he just now entered the room. The three of them suddenly stopped laughing.

"Nothing, darling. Nothing. My, you look dashing." Mirana complimented her son.

"Why thank you, mother." He replied running his fingers through his perfect golden locks. Lily and Nivens snickered to themselves, but soon took their places as people began to arrive.

**A/N: Well, got to start this story somewhere. I'm actually writing this story as I work at the desk in my school library. I figure since there's no one here, I must find something to do…and don't say 'read a book'. This library was not meant for books! There's more DVDs then books here. And don't say, 'watch a movie'. There's no disk drive on this computer. Yeah…I'm serious. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to this story other than the concept of the white knight and Princess Lily.**

**Um…I realized that in the last chapter the squiggles didn't work out so well. Well, the squiggles don't really matter for this chapter. Again, I will get to the oneshots, but I hafta get this done first.**

As the Hatter, Thackery, the Dormouse, and Mallymkun arrived at the castle, Charles stepped out to greet them.

"Ah, Tarrant. It's great to see you again." Charles said, shaking Tarrant's hand.

"Great to see you as well, Sir Charles. Oh! There are some people I'd like you to meet. This is the Dormouse and his daughter Mallymkun," Tarrant introduced as Mallymkun curtsied.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mally said. Charles bowed.

"Milady." He replied. The Dormouse lifted his head.

"Pleasure comes in a little blue box." He said nodding off once more. Charles looked at the large sleeping Dormouse with befuddlement. Tarrant waved.

"Oh, he does that sometimes. And this special lad is Thackery Earwicket. Thackery, this is Charles, the White Knight." Tarrant explained.

"Pleasure to meet you, Thackery." Charles said shaking his small paw.

"Uh…hello." Thackery replied not sure what to make of him.

"Well, Tarrant, my mother is expecting you all if you'll just come with me." Charles said leading the party inside as the Dormouse's dart wheels sqeeked. As Thackery carried the try of cakes, he looked around at the castle. Everything was what he expected and more. Sure, everything was white, but he didn't expect to see such a beautiful radiance that appeared to be glowing from the walls and the blossoming trees. As they walked inside, many of the other subjects were already conversing and dancing.

"Mother!" Charles called. "The special guests have arrived." Mirana stood up with a soft smile on her face and gracefully approached the party. As she came closer, Thackery started to become more nervous and started to shake. Mirana gave a Tarrant a hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Hatter." She said joyfully.

"But of course, you majesty." Tarrant replied with a bow.

"I understand that introductions are to be made." Mirana said noticing the dormice and a quivering young hare.

"Mallymkun, your majesty." Mallymkun said with a curtsy. "And this is my father, Dormouse." Mallymkun introduced he very sleepy father.

"And this is Thackery Earwicket." Tarrant said. Thackery couldn't speak. "He's quite the chef. In fact, he made these cakes for the party."

"Oh, mind if I try one?" Mirana asked Thackery sweetly. Thackery nodded as Mirana took a small bit out of one of the cakes. Her face lit up. "These are wonderful!" she complimented. Thackery stopped shaking.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Of course." She replied.

"Why…why thank you, you majesty." Thackery said bowing. Mirana chuckled.

"Thackery, there is someone I'd like you to meet. Tarrant, you, the Dormouse, and Mallymkun don't mind if I borrow your hare for a moment?"

"Not at all." Tarrant replied. Mirana gave him a single nod and brought Thackery over to where Princess Lily and Nivens were talking.

"Thackery, this is Nivens McTwisp, my royal page. Nivens, this is Thackery Earwicket. Seeing as you two are the last of your kind, I was hoping that you two could become friends."

Both Thackery and Nivens didn't know what to say to each other. They just stood there and looked at each other. They were the last of the hares and the rabbits, but they didn't have much to say nor did they want to say much of anything anyway.

"How about I leave you two to get acquainted?" Mirana said taking Lily's hand. "Come along Lily. Let's leave these two alone."

"Okay, mommy." Lily said looking back at Nivens.

The two stood there for an awfully long time until Nivens cleared his throat and offered Thackery his paw. Thackery stared at it before finally taking it.

"Nivens." The white rabbit introduced.

"Thackery." The hare replied.

"So…you were from the hills then?" Nivens asked.

"Yes. You uh…lived here yoour whole life, huh?" Thackery asked in turn. Nivens nodded.

"Yes. Me and my sisters and our father before…" Nivens stopped and looked away trying to hold back tears.

"The knave?" Thackery asked.

"Yes." Thackery gave a weak smile and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. Feelin' like yoour the only one left? It feels…"

"Empty?" Nivens finished.

"Yes. Empty." Thackery replied. Nivens looked back at Thackery and smiled.

"I'm just glad that I don't need to feel that way any more." Nivens said.

"Me too."

Once the two got started, they sat down and talked for many an hour about their escape and about Niven's heroic feat to save the Princess from the clutches of the evil Red Queen, Iracebeth of Crimms. Every now and then, Mirana glanced over at the two rabbits and smiled.

But alas, the party was nearing it's end and as the guests were leaving, Mirana stopped Thackery.

"Thackery, your cakes were given the most wonderful compliments of the subjects." Mirana said.

"Thank you." Thackery said blushing.

"In fact, if you would wish, you may live here in the palace and cook for me." She offered. "The kitchen would be all yours and you could make anything that you desire."

Thackery smiled.

"You mean it!" Thackery asked excitedly. "But wait…the Hatter?" Thackery said looking back at Tarrant and the dormice.

"Don't worry about us, Thackery. You may stay if you'd like and you can always come back for tea." Tarrant said happily. Thackery looked back at Mirana and was about to decline from her offer until he noticed Niven's ears start to fall. He just couldn't leave his new friend.

"I accept, your majesty." Thackery said.

"Oh, wonderful!" Mirana said. "Thackery, Nivens will show you to one of the spare rooms while I say good bye to the other guests."

"Alright. Bye Tarrant. I'll see you tomorrow or…something." Thackery said anxiously running off after Nivens.

Later…

"This…will be your room." Nivens said opening the door to a very large room decorated with soft white curtains and a full bed complete with matching dresser and nightstand, all in birch wood and white comforter.

"Thanks, Nivens." Thackery said.

"You're welcome." Nivens said about to take his leave.

"Nivens!" Thackery called. Nivens stopped and looked at him over his shoulder. "I'm glad that I'm not alone anymore." Nivens smiled and nodded.

"Me too, Thackery. Me too." Nivens replied before hopping back down the hall.

EPILOGUE

That evening, Nivens tossed and turned as he had nightmares of being chased down by the Knave before waking with a start. It was still dark outside, but Nivens couldn't fall back asleep. So, he threw back the covers and set out down the hall. He finally got to a door and pushed it open.

He tiptoed into the room and crawled in bed beside Thackery who was sound asleep. Nivens smiled and nuzzled into Thackery's chest where he too fell fast asleep.

**A/N: Yay! Done. I went through this kinda quick 'cause I just wanted to move on. Now, for the next story. It's a oneshot and it will be filled with drama, angst, and it will turn out to be true tragedy. REVIEW!**


End file.
